The Journey
by Livin In the Moment
Summary: Ch.30 Up! Stephanie, Trish, and Torrie are struggling through college and end up having the suprise of a lifetime. Includes: Paul, John Cena, Randy Orton, & more!
1. Back to College

I don't own any of these characters. All credit goes to the WWE.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Torrie! Hurry!" Stephanie yelled up the stairs.  
  
"She's going to make us late!" Trish glanced at the blue digital clock sitting on her nightstand by her dresser. Stephanie, Trish, and Torrie had a house together that Vince had bought for the girls when they started college. It was a nice house, with two stories in it. Each girl had their own room. With their own bathroom, as well.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Torrie rushed down the stairs in a hot pink baby tee and a short white skirt.  
  
"Well, it's about time," Trish said sarcastically.  
  
"Steph, is that what you are wearing?" Torrie eyed her outfit carefully. She had on black shorts and a Mankind t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Stephanie looked at her clothes.  
  
"It's just, I expected more. I mean, it's the first day of college as seniors. Today is when you get your reputation for the year." Torrie lectured her.  
  
"Hun, I don't need a reputation, my dad is Vince McMahon," Steph laughed. "Okay, I'm changing into something a little better. Just hang on a sec," Stephanie raced into her room and flung open her closet doors. She very quickly slipped on a red halter top and some kaki shorts.  
  
"I'm ready!" she entered the room.  
  
"Okay then, let's go," Trish opened the door as they walked to the campus. The college was just across the street from their house, so it didn't take them long to get to class, unless Torrie chose to wear high heels.  
  
"Hey, Stratus! Lookin' good this year!" Randy winked at Trish as she approached him.  
  
"Thanks, Orton! Not too shabby yourself," she observed him.  
  
"Thanks, Ti," he replied, propping his arm against her tan shoulder. Randy & Trish had known each other since jr. high, and he had given her the nickname Ti in the sixth grade.  
  
"Let's go find the gang," Trish suggested.  
  
"Paul! Hey, what's up?" Steph ran to meet one of her closest friends.  
  
"Oh, same-oh, same-oh!" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, same here," she smiled. Paul had secretly had a crush on her since high school. He had came close a couple of times before about telling her how he felt. But, he decided that he didn't want to ruin their friendship by dating, or making her feel awkward.  
  
"So, where's Drake?" he asked, referring to her crush.  
  
"Oh baby, he's old news, someone else is in now," she grinned evily.  
  
"Who's the victim now?" Paul laughed.  
  
"Hey!" she punched his arm playfully. "Anyways, I can't say, but I can tell you that you know him very well," she giggled. The truth is that Steph had been crushing on Paul since the beginning of the summer.  
  
"Hey hot lady! Have you happened to see a tall blonde woman, has green eyes, wear a lot of pink. Say, she's has a lot of your features! Oh, look! What a surprise it's you Tor!" John laughed, as he pulled Torrie in for a playful embrace. They were always flirting with each other. Everyone thought they would make the best couple, but John and Torrie had ignored their true feelings for each other for quite some time.  
  
~~~***  
  
I hope ya'll like this! I promise I'll update it every Friday possible! Please review- I need the inspiration! LOL. Please continue to read! 


	2. Goofing Around

I don't own any of these characters. Credit goes to the WWE.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Hey Torrie! Hey John!" Trish walked up to them, followed by Randy.  
  
"Hey Trish! Hey Randy!" John greeted them.  
  
"Hey ya'll!" Randy said; he was born and raised in the South.  
  
"Um, I'm going to head home." Torrie smiled, walking slowly due to her high heels.  
  
"I think I'll follow her," John pointed to Torrie, before running up behind her and throwing her over his shoulders and carrying her upside down.  
  
"They are such flirts!" Trish giggled.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Randy smirked.  
  
"Yah know, one day, that smirk of yours is gonna be famous," Trish smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, that laugh of yours is gonna be famous," he smirked once more. He loved her smile. He always had.  
  
"Really think so?" she laughed.  
  
"I know so, babe," he grinned.  
  
"Well, let's go meet the gang at the house, babe," Trish joked, as they crossed the street.  
  
- - -  
  
"So, I know this guy," Paul thought aloud.  
  
"Uh-huh," Steph nodded.  
  
"Is it Randy? John? Dave Batista?" he began randomly naming off guys he knew.  
  
"Nope. I can't believe it's even taking you this long to put it all together." She laughed.  
  
"Tell me, puhleez!" he whined.  
  
"You're just gonna have to guess." She sat down beside him on the sidewalk.  
  
_ _ _  
  
"John, you can put me down now," Torrie giggled, as John threw her on the couch and fell on top of her, pretending to beat her up.  
  
She stared into his blue eyes, and then suddenly kissed him. It was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Oh my ga!" Torrie got up and ran to her room. "Why did I just do that?" she asked herself. "He's my best friend. You don't kiss your best friend. I don't kiss Trish. So, why did I kiss John? He's dating Dawn!" she hit herself, feeling completely stupid.  
  
- - -  
  
Trish and Randy walked in the living room, only to find a dumb-stricken John sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Randy waved his hand in front of John's face.  
  
"Torrie, she just kissed me and then ran to her room," he explained.  
  
"Oh my ga! Torrie kissed you!" Trish smiled, thinking about how she would demand all of the details from her best friend later. "How? When? Where? Did you kiss her back? Was she serious? Or was she just playing? Or..." Trish began interrogating John as Randy interrupted her.  
  
"Trish, wow! Let's go for a walk so that John and Torrie can talk, okay?" Randy suggested.  
  
"No, I wanna stay and hear," Trish pouted.  
  
"No you don't," he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!" she laughed, enjoying her view. She took her flip flop off and hit Randy in the butt with it. "Oh, what now?" she joked, as Randy walked across the street, with her still flung over his shoulder. Then he took his hand and slapped her butt hard.  
  
"Ouch! Son of a cracker!" Trish smacked him again, this time with her hand.  
  
Randy put her down and wrapped his hands across her waist. He felt like kissing her, but didn't want to make Trish feel uncomfortable. Trish leaned in and laid a big kiss on him, before slapping his shoulder and yelling, "You're it!" With that, she took off running down the street. Randy just looked at her run, wondering if the kiss just happened. In a few minutes, he finally had caught up with her. She collapsed into his strong arms, out of breath. "I'll carry yah home, smartass!" he joked, picking her up.  
  
- - -  
  
"Come on Steph; just tell me who it is already!" Paul whined. "I'll you who I like."  
  
"No, I'm not telling until you guess," she smiled.  
  
"Come on, I've been guessing guys for three hours straight!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, or better yet, show you!" she grinned evilly. "But, you go first. Then I'll blab."  
  
"Okay, I guess this needs to come out anyways," he kissed her lips passionately, as she kissed him back and he wrapped his arms across his waist. She placed her arms around his neck.  
  
~~~***- - -  
  
Here's another chapter! I will not be able to update this story until Monday, being the earliest. This is why I posted a chapter early. I hope you enjoy it. Please continue to R & R. I appreciate it! 


	3. John & Torrie

I don't own any of these characters. Credit goes to the WWE.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Torrie? Tor, can I come in?" John knocked on the door.  
  
"Uh, sure," Torrie sat up on her bed and pulled her curly blonde hair up in a pony tail.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk," John entered the room and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Yeah, about what happened... I'm sorry. Really, I was totally out of line," her green eyes surveyed his expression.  
  
"Oh, well, I kind of liked it." He confessed.  
  
"You did?" Torrie was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, a lot." He smiled.  
  
"I did too," she admitted. "I just thought you were mad at me for doing it."  
  
"Not mad, just a bit confused," he explained.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure how you felt about it," she blushed. John leaned over and kissed her lips passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Torrie put her arms around his neck and John put his strong hands around her waist. They leaned down on the bed.  
  
"We shouldn't do this," John tried to stop his urge to kiss her more, but he couldn't.  
  
"I know, but I want you so bad," Torrie whined, continuing to connect their lips.  
  
"I want you, too," John kissed her constantly.  
  
~~~***  
  
Here's another chapter. For the next 2 chapters, I will be separating the couples so that it causes no confusion. Next up: Randy & Trish. Please continue to read & review! Thanks! 


	4. Randy & Trish

I don't own any of these characters. Credit goes to the WWE.  
  
"So, Giggles, having fun?" Randy asked, as he pushed Trish in a swing. They were the only ones at the park. It was around 11pm and Torrie had locked Trish out of the house and Steph was no where to be seen.  
  
"Sure am, and don't call me Giggles!" Trish looked back at him as he continued to push her.  
  
"Okay, I won't call you Giggles. I'll call you Tri." Randy declared. "You'll always be my Tri."  
  
"And you'll always be my hottie." Trish laughed, recalling their high school days when she had saved Randy.  
  
Trish's Flashback...  
  
(senior year in high school)  
  
"Hi Randy!" Cindy Somers smiled as she approached the young Randy Orton who was standing at his locker trying his best to avoid the girl. Cindy had been crushing on him since the ninth grade. He, obviously, wasn't interested.  
  
"Hi Cindy," Randy smiled as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday. We could go to the fair." Cindy suggested.  
  
"Sorry, I can't." Randy shut his locker.  
  
"Why not?!" Cindy demanded to know.  
  
"Uh, I, I have a date. With my girlfriend." Randy thought up the best lie he could come up with.  
  
"Really? And who is your girlfriend?" Cindy's voice was furious.  
  
"I am." Trish walked up to Randy. "Hey Hottie!" she kissed his cheek.  
  
"You? Nuh-uh. Randy wouldn't date a whore like you!" Cindy shot her a dirty look.  
  
"I beg to differ," Trish raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever. It won't last that long. You can't keep him satisfied, Stratus!" Cindy yelled.  
  
"I can STRATUSFY him perfectly fine, thanks." Trish grinned. She had never like Cindy at all. She was sick of her constantly hitting on Randy. It actually made her jealous.  
  
"Thanks Tri." He grinned. He had like the kiss he had received that day. He had liked it a lot.  
  
"You owe me, Orton." Trish punched his shoulder playfully.  
  
Back to reality...  
  
"Yeah, Cindy was a handful after that." Randy shook his head.  
  
"Tell me about it." Trish rolled her eyes. Cindy had stalked them everywhere they had went together. Until one day, when she finally gave up on a future with Randy.  
  
"I'm glad she went to a different college." Randy grinned.  
  
"There's the famous smirk!" Trish giggled.  
  
Here's another chapter! I hope ya'll like it! I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update my story! I've had problems with my internet lately. If you have any suggestions or questions, please put them in your reviews. I could use the ideas and I would be happy to answer any questions you may have. Please continue to read and review! Next chapter: Paul & Stephanie! 


	5. Paul & Stephanie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Credit goes to the WWE.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, I'm the mystery girl?" Stephanie pulled away from their kiss.  
  
"Yep. And that makes me the mystery guy." Paul grinned at the thought.  
  
"Bingo!" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Hey Steph, let's do something tonight." Paul suggested.  
  
"Like what?" She asked precautious.  
  
"A date." Paul explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. Um, my dad could get us tickets to Raw."  
  
"Great! That'd be awesome Steph. Isn't the show in town tonight?"  
  
"Sure is. I'll get my dad to fax me the tickets and you can pick me up at seven."  
  
"Alright, see yah then." Paul kissed her cheek as they departed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Steph, these are some great seats. Thanks for getting them." Paul yelled over the loud music. They had front row seats.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE Raw!" the announcer said as the crowd went wild.  
  
"Great! It's starting!" Paul smiled as Test's music came on. He was walking to the ring when he spotted Stephanie.  
  
"Wait for me after the match I gotta talk to you!" Test yelled at Stephanie.  
  
"Can't that loser see I'm on a date?" she complained silently to herself. "Uh, Paul, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She lied after the match was over and Test defeated Rico. "What do you want?" Stephanie asked impatiently as Test met her backstage.  
  
"Are you here with Paul?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes I am." She replied.  
  
"Well Miss Queen of the World, why aren't you here with me? Huh? Huh?" Test got angry with her and grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her down.  
  
"Let go of her!" Paul yelled, coming to Steph's aid. He quickly grabbed her out of Test's grasp and held her close to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I, I'm fine. Thanks." Stephanie answered, in shock.  
  
"Let's call it a night." Paul picked her up and carried her out of the arena. He sat her down on a nearby park bench before sitting down beside her.  
  
"Paul, I'm sorry about that." She said quietly.  
  
"It's okay. Why did that jerk try to hurt you?" Paul asked.  
  
"We used to date, remember? Then I broke it off and he never got over me I guess." Her voice shook, obviously she was still scared about the encounter.  
  
"Come here, Steph." Paul wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay. I'm here for you and I always will be." His hand brushed her face gently.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I hope ya'll like this chapter. I'll update ASAP. Please continue to read & review. For the next chapters, I won't be splitting the couples up and giving them their own chapter. Thanks again! 


	6. Sleeping Stephanie

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Trish! Trish! Trish!" Torrie yelled into a sleeping Trish's ear. It was nine in the morning and they had to be at class at eight.  
  
"What?" A groggy Trish asked, swatting Torrie's mouth away from her ear.  
  
"We overslept! It's nine o'clock and we have to get ready for school! Now!" Torrie screamed, as Trish dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" Stephanie asked from her bed. She had her head buried between two pillows.  
  
"Steph, get up and get ready! We overslept and we got school!" Torrie grabbed Stephanie by the arm and yanked her out of the bed. "Wake up!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm awake." Stephanie stood there as Torrie ran off into her room to get dressed and do her hair. Then Stephanie just fell back into the bed and covered her body with blankets.  
  
Torrie quickly grabbed a pink Aeropostale shirt and her blue jean skirt. She had her long blonde hair curled and in pig tails. Trish got out of the shower and dried her hair. She put on a baby blue halter top (they didn't really have a dress code in college) and a white skirt. She grabbed her books and rushed down the stairs to fix breakfast. Torrie met her downstairs to help assist her in toasting poptarts.  
  
"Where is Stephanie?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I don't know. She isn't down here." Trish stated.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Torrie shook her head as she spoke.  
  
"Anytime." Trish smiled as Torrie rolled her eyes and went in search of Stephanie.  
  
"Steph! Steph!" Torrie wondered down the hall. "Stephanie!" Torrie sighed at the sight of a sleeping Stephanie. "Wake up Steph!" Torrie demanded, tugging at the sheets.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Stephanie ordered as Trish entered the room.  
  
"Stephanie Marie! Get up right now!" Trish tapped her foot impatiently, but still Stephanie continued to sleep. "Fine! We'll just send Paul after you!" Trish and Torrie left the house and quickly ran to the college across the street.  
  
They slipped into class unnoticeably. Torrie slid into her desk quietly.  
  
"Where were you?" John asked.  
  
"Sleeping." Torrie remarked.  
  
"Where's Trish?" he asked.  
  
"She was behind me." Torrie answered, as Trish crawled silently to her desk.  
  
"Miss. Stratus, nice of you to join us." The professor noticed her. "You too, Miss. Wilson."  
  
"You're too kind professor, too kind." Trish gritted her teeth.  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you, Miss. Stratus. I expect you to be on time tomorrow morning. Now turn to page..." The professor's voice was drowned out by Paul's voice."  
  
"Trish! Where's Steph?" Paul asked curiously.  
  
"She wouldn't wake up, so after about ten million tries, we finally gave up and let her sleep." Trish explained.  
  
"We'll have a little fun with this." John said as he handed his cell phone to Randy who dialed a number as he, Paul, and John started snickering.  
  
"Hi Mr. McMahon, its Randy. Oh yeah, it's great! Oh no, no problem with me. Actually, I was calling on behalf of Torrie and Trish. They had a problem getting Steph out of bed this morning and..." Randy paused as Mr. McMahon talked. "Oh, you'll take care of that? Okay, thanks Vince. Bye." Randy handed the phone back to John.  
  
"I have a feeling dear ole daddy's coming to pay Stephy a visit." Paul laughed.  
  
"Ya'll are mean!" Trish giggled.  
  
"But funny!" Torrie chimed in, she too laughing.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Torrie and Trish opened the door to their house as John, Paul, and Randy followed them in. They all headed up to Stephanie's room. Her door was closed, but they could hear Vince's voice coming from inside her room. All five of them put their ears to the door frame. They could hear...  
  
"Stephanie Marie McMahon! College is not all about partying all night long and then sleeping all day long! College is about discipline and education." Vince lectured. Trish, Randy, Torrie, John, and Paul were dying with laughter outside. They knew how much Stephanie hated lectures- especially from her father. Every time he lectured her, she would complain for days about how boring it was. Then whenever a professor would give a lecture, she would daydream, write notes, talk, play with her cell phone, or fake sick so could get out of it. Then suddenly, it grew quiet in Stephanie's room and the door came open. Torrie, Trish, John, Randy, and Paul all collapsed into the floor at Vince's feet.  
  
"What were you all doing outside my door?" Stephanie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." They all said innocently, smiling at Vince and Stephanie as they went out of the room and shut the door behind them. They were in the living room when Vince came down and was fixing to leave.  
  
"Thanks for the tip guys!" He winked at all five of them then left.  
  
"What tip, guys?" Stephanie stood in front of them all.  
  
"Well, I gotta go." Randy got up.  
  
"Me too." John followed Randy out the door.  
  
"Me three." Paul proceeded to leave.  
  
"I better go make sure they make it home safely." Trish smiled, chasing after them.  
  
"I better make sure that Trish doesn't get lost." Torrie ran to the door. "Wait for me!" she yelled.  
  
"You guys!!!" Stephanie screamed after them, realizing what they had done. "I'll get my revenge!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Here's another chapter! I hope ya'll like it! Please continue to read and review. Thanks! Will update soon! 


	7. Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: I own nada. All rights reserved to the WWE.  
  
"Okay, you guys, I know what you did to me." Stephanie paced the living room as Trish, Randy, John, Torrie, and Paul sat on the crowded couch. "Oh yeah, I know exactly who called my father."  
  
"You do?" Trish played the dumb act.  
  
"Yes, I do." Stephanie said in a matter-of-factly tone. "And by the way Ti, cut the dumb blonde act, we all know that's Tor's job."  
  
"Just to warn you all, my paybacks are harsh. And mark my words; I will get revenge on every single one of you." Stephanie pointed to them individually as she spoke.  
  
"I'm shaking in fear." John said blankly as Randy and Paul laughed.  
  
"You should be." Stephanie shot back.  
  
"I want a milkshake, so I'm going to go ahead and go." Randy said as he got up. Trish gave him a "save me from her wrath" look. "Trish, want to come?"  
  
"Yes!" She quickly got up off of the couch where the remaining members of "the gang" were getting lectured by Stephanie.  
  
"Steph's really pissed." Trish stated the obvious once she and Randy began walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Apparently so." Randy said sarcastically.  
  
"By the way, I thought you didn't like milkshakes." Trish eyed him curiously.  
  
"I don't. I just said that so that I could escape." Randy smirked at the brilliance of his plan.  
  
"You know what they say; hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Trish giggled. "If you didn't want a milkshake, then where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular." He said as they sat down on a nearby park bench. "Trish, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, shoot." Trish wondered what it could be.  
  
"I'm thinking about ditching college. I want to wrestle." Randy proclaimed. Trish was silent. She always thought he'd end up wrestling, since his grandfather and father did. "What do you think?"  
  
"Randy, I think maybe you should finish college that way you'll have something to fall back on if wrestling doesn't work out."  
  
"Yeah, it's just that college doesn't seem right for me." Randy explained.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if modeling is really the thing for me. I never realized it was such hard work." Trish sighed.  
  
"Can we not talk about college anymore?" Randy asked.  
  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Trish questioned. Just then, Randy leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." He muttered as he continued to kiss her.  
  
"Torrie, we're running on three." John whispered in her ear. "One..." He started counting.  
  
"Three!" Torrie screamed as she ran towards the door, John following not far behind her.  
  
"Trying to get a head start, are we?" John joked as they walked down the street.  
  
"I hate being lectured." Torrie said blankly.  
  
"That makes two of us." John laughed. "Torrie, do you want to do something crazy?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Her green eyes locked with his.  
  
"Let's get in my car and just drive."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Let's just drive for four-hundred miles then take a look at the map."  
  
"John, that's insane!" Torrie smiled. "Let's do it!"  
  
"Steph, I think you bored everyone to death with your lecture." Paul was practically falling asleep.  
  
"Help me think of a way to get my revenge on them all." Stephanie instructed him.  
  
"Tell them you're pregnant."  
  
"What? That's nuts."  
  
"Yeah, but it'll cause them all to freak out."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Here's another chapter! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a long time. Please continue to read & review. Many thanks. Will update soon. 


	8. You're what!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to the WWE.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Steph, this plan is risky, but I think it'll get them all." Paul chuckled.  
  
"I know it's risky. I've got to make sure that none of them mention it to my parents." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Okay, I told them all to meet back here at seven o'clock for dinner. It's five. That gives us just enough time to go over our plan." Paul said.  
  
"Let me think. I'll say that I got pregnant about three weeks ago."  
  
"Who are you gonna say is the dad?"  
  
"You, duh!"  
  
"Steph, you know you're evil, right?"  
  
"Yea, I know, that's why you love me." She kissed him.  
  
"No, that's why I love you." He laughed, kissing her back.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"What did Paul want?" Trish asked Randy as he hung up his cell phone.  
  
"He says he wants us to meet for dinner at the house at seven." Randy was wearing a funny look on his face.  
  
"What?" Trish asked.  
  
"He says he and Stephanie have to tell us some very important news."  
  
"Huh? Wonder what that could be." Trish thought. "Maybe they're getting married."  
  
"I doubt that." Randy laughed.  
  
"Why?" Trish asked.  
  
"Because if they were getting married, Steph would have announcements all over this town, not to mention a huge billboard with her and Paul on it with all the wedding details." Randy explained, making Trish giggle.  
  
"I guess you have a point." Trish continued to giggle.  
  
"I guess? I guess?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you do have a point!" Trish laughed as Randy pulled her to him and kissed her lips. She placed her arms around his neck as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Uh hum." John cleared his throat to make Trish and Randy acknowledge his presence. However, Trish and Randy were so caught up in the kiss they didn't hear him.  
  
"Trish!" Torrie yelled. "Trish!" Torrie broke up the kiss between the two. "Can you two maintain control of your feelings while you're in public please?"  
  
"Oh, Tor, give them a rest." John kissed her lips as Torrie kissed him back.  
  
"Can't you two maintain control of your feelings in public?" Trish mimicked Torrie as she burst out laughing.  
  
"Steph sent us to look for you two." John said.  
  
"Oh yea." Randy remembered dinner.  
  
"We couldn't be that late." It didn't seem that late to Trish.  
  
"It's eight-thirty." Torrie corrected her.  
  
"Oh crap!" Randy knew Stephanie would bitch about it.  
  
"Let's go!" Torrie jumped on John's back as he ran towards the house. Randy and Trish walked hand in hand.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Stephanie asked once all of her friends arrived.  
  
"We had to break up the lip-lock between these two!" John pointed to Randy and Trish.  
  
"Excuse me?" Trish shook her head at him. "Last time I checked you two got any closer, you were going to be connected at the head."  
  
"Guys, can we just sit down and eat?" Paul said. He wanted to get this announcement over with so he could see all of their faces.  
  
After dinner...  
  
"Okay, I guess you all are wondering what the big announcement is." Stephanie stood up beside Paul.  
  
"We're..." Paul's voice was cut off by Torrie.  
  
"Dating! I knew it!" Torrie yelled from the couch.  
  
"Duh! Of course they're dating, you ditz!" Trish smacked her playfully on the back of the head.  
  
"Oh." Torrie sat beside John silently.  
  
"Without anymore interruptions from the 'ditz', Stephanie and I would like to tell you that we are..."  
  
"Going to have a baby!" Stephanie screeched.  
  
"What!" Trish jumped up from the couch.  
  
"No way!" Torrie jumped up as well. Randy and John just sat there dumbfounded.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Randy's voice was quiet. He knew that if it was true, Vince would have a field day on Stephanie.  
  
"Yes, Randy." Stephanie smiled. She loved those faces, the looks of confusion, stupidity, ah, revenge was sweet indeed. Very sweet.  
  
"With a baby?" John asked.  
  
"No, with a watermelon!" Paul said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, can I have some?"  
  
"You idiot! She's having a baby!" Torrie smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Oh." He sat there dumbfounded.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Here's another chapter for ya'll. Hope you like it. I have a lot of fun writing this story because it involves all of my favorite couples. Anyways, please continue to read and review. Will update soon! I need some ideas, so if any of you can help me out, put them in your reviews. Thanx. .. U 


	9. The Secret's Out

The Journey ch.9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All rights reserved to the WWE.  
  
"Well, Steph thanks for dinner. I think that Trish and I are going to go take a walk." Randy excused himself and Trish as they headed out the door and down the sidewalk.  
  
"Can you believe Stephanie and Paul are going to have a baby?" The aftermath of the news had truly hit Trish.  
  
"No! I didn't see this coming. Vince will hit the roof when he finds out."  
  
"If he finds out." Trish corrected the young Randy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Steph might try to hide it from him, you know Steph."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"So, have you thought anymore about this wrestling business?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Uh, Trish, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Um, I talked to Vince about wrestling a few days ago. He wants to send me to Ohio to train for about a month." Their college was in Connecticut.  
  
"Oh." She smiled. "So, you're really serious about it, huh?"  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
"Are you dropping out of college?"  
  
"No, not yet. We only have a few more months 'til grad, so Vince has worked it out to where I can email all of my work."  
  
"Oh, that sounds cool. Wish I could do that." She pouted, making Randy laugh.  
  
"So, you're okay with this wrestling thing?" Randy hoped she would be.  
  
"Of course I am. I'm excited for you." Trish smiled. Truth was she wasn't all that excited. Actually, not much excited at all. She hated the fact that he was training in Ohio. She hated the fact it would be a month.  
  
"Great." He hugged her.  
  
"When do you leave?" Trish asked as Randy didn't answer and turned his head away. "Randy!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm leaving at one o'clock in the morning."  
  
"It's already eleven-thirty, don't you think you should go home and get some sleep?"  
  
"No." He disagreed. "I wanna stay here with you." He kissed her lips. "Trish, do you..." His voice faded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to come with me back to my apartment and stay with me tonight, since I leave in two hours. I mean, nothing will happen, I mean if you don't want it to, I mean no pressure." He choked making Trish laughed.  
  
"Sure." She giggled as they made their way to his apartment.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"I think we really got them this time, Steph." Paul smiled evilly.  
  
"I know, but I just hope they don't tell anyone else." Stephanie was still kind of paranoid.  
  
"Well, I think they're still shocked, so I don't think we'll have a problem." Paul kissed Stephanie deeply on the lips.  
  
"John, did you hear that?" Torrie whispered from the staircase.  
  
"Yep." John and Torrie had been on the stairs while Steph and Paul where in the living room discussing their plan.  
  
"This was probably Steph getting us back for the whole sleeping thing. And I bet she wanted Paul in on it that way he didn't think she was really pregnant."  
  
"You're a genius." John kissed her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Should we tell Randy and Trish?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Should we let Paul and Steph know that we know?"  
  
"No, I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's tell Vince about the entire plan to get us back. Then Vince can act like he really believes she's pregnant."  
  
"God, I love you." He laughed.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
At Randy's apartment...  
  
"Hello?" Trish answered her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Trish, it's Tor. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Randy's."  
  
"Oh, okay. I have something huge to tell you."  
  
"Oh god, you're not pregnant too, are you?"  
  
"No, no. And neither is Stephanie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's all a little plot devised by the princess herself to get us back for the prank we pulled with Vince."  
  
"Oh. How are you so sure?"  
  
"John and I overheard them discussing how they hoped we didn't tell anyone and that they got us good."  
  
"Oh really? So I guess you have a plan already?"  
  
"Yes. We'll all go to Vince and tell him everything about Steph's prank. Then he can act like she's really pregnant and go buying her baby stuff and all that good stuff."  
  
"Oh, payback's a bitch, but it's sweet." Trish smiled.  
  
"Alright, gotta go. Love yah. Bye." Torrie and Trish hung up their phones.  
  
"Who was that?" Randy asked.  
  
"Torrie." Trish told him all about the plot Stephanie made and all about the prank they were going to do with Vince.  
  
"Oh." Randy smirked. "If only I could be here when all this stuff goes down."  
  
"You're the lucky one. You get to escape." Trish giggled.  
  
"Escape what? Stephanie's wrath? Then yes, I am very lucky."  
  
"Shut up!" She giggled as they laid down in the bed.  
  
"Good night Ti." Randy kissed her lips sweetly.  
  
"Good night." Trish replied as Randy snuggled up to her.  
  
"Trish, I love you." He put his arms around her delicate waist.  
  
"I love yah too." She placed her arms around his neck. Then she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Here's another chapter for ya'll. Hope yah like it. Will update soon if I get a good response. Please read and review. Thanx. 


	10. Bye Bye Randy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All rights reserved to the WWE.  
  
"Trish is at Randy's. I think she's staying the night." Torrie's eyes grew large as she told John Cena.  
  
"Really?" John cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Yea." Torrie sighed. "That's weird."  
  
"I guess. I wonder what's really going on with the two of them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they kiss each other, but they've never really dated. I don't know whether to call them boyfriend and girlfriend or just call them bed buddies."  
  
"How bout you just stick with Randy and Trish." Torrie giggled.  
  
"For my future safety, I think that's a very good idea." He kissed her lips.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Randy looked at Trish's sleeping figure. She was so beautiful, just lying there peacefully sleeping. He didn't want to leave her, but wrestling was in his blood, so it was so important to him. Trish stirred in her sleep a bit, so he placed his arms securely around her waist, holding her. It was one-twenty and he had to get dressed before he missed his flight to Ohio. He pulled on some kaki shorts and a black t-shirt. Trish rose up, awake from the noise, and then buried her head in the pillow. It was way too early. Randy hovered over her then began tickling her to get her to wake up. Trish jumped up laughing and trying to get Randy to stop.  
  
"Randy, stop it! Please!" Trish giggled as he continued to tickle her. She managed to push him away for a few minutes. Then she took off running from him. It was only minutes later once he grabbed her and brought her down to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Trish giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Randy mocked her.  
  
"Hey!" Trish punched his shoulder playfully.  
  
"I gots to go." Randy pouted.  
  
"So, if you do get signed to the WWE, what show do you want to be on?" She questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd be lucky to be on either one, but I'd probably prefer Raw."  
  
"Yea." Trish liked Raw better.  
  
"Well, bebe, I better get goin'." He sighed.  
  
"Bye." She hugged him.  
  
"That's all I get?" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Bye bebe, I love you." He kissed her again.  
  
"I love you too. Good luck." Trish smiled as she watched his car go in the direction to the airport and a single tear dripped down her cheek. She slowly walked to the bed and covered up, thinking about Randy and what their future held together.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hey Trish." Torrie plopped down on the swing out on the front porch.  
  
"Hey Tor." Trish smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss Randy already." Trish sighed.  
  
"Ah, Ti, it's alright." Torrie hugged her best friend.  
  
"I just can't help but wonder if we're really going to last an entire month apart. I mean, we could make our relationship stronger because of this, but then again, we could make it weaker."  
  
"Trish, you and Randy love each other. You've been best friends for eight years. That's amazing." Torrie smiled. "You guys have been tested before, but has that gotten in the way so far? No."  
  
"Thanks Tor. I needed that pep talk." Trish smiled.  
  
"Anytime. Now, I called Vince this morning and told him everything. He's supposed to call Stephanie and congratulate her. Then he's going to stop by and give her tons of baby stuff." Torrie and Trish giggled.  
  
- - - -  
  
Some time later...  
  
Stephanie heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Trish! Tor! Can you get that?" Stephanie yelled. "Trish! Tor!" She screamed. "Oh well, they must be outside." She opened the front door and Vince was revealed.  
  
"Stephanie! I am so happy!" Vince hugged her as Stephanie was very confused at this point.  
  
"About what, Dad?" They both sat down on the couch.  
  
"About the baby. Torrie called this morning and told me everything." He grinned as Stephanie's face turned completely white. "Okay, boys, bring it in!" He yelled out the door as suddenly cribs, highchairs, playpens, bathtubs, blankets, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, and much more started flowing in.  
  
"Paul!" Stephanie screamed as he appeared in the living room. "Help." She pleaded.  
  
Aw, poor Trishy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha! Steph's in some pretty deep shit, huh? Lol. Please read & review. Will update soon if I get a good response. Any suggestions would be highly appreciated. Thanx. 


	11. The UhOh Discovered By Vince

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All rights reserved to the WWE.

- - -

"Trish, is something wrong?" Torrie came outside carrying two glasses of ice tea, one of which she handed to Trish.

"Huh?" Trish looked up disturbed from her thoughts, rocking the porch swing back and forth.

"Is something wrong?" Torrie eyed her best friend with suspicion.

"No, nothing really." Trish sighed.

"Please, I know you like the back of my hand and your nothing seems to go an awful long way." Torrie tapped her foot waiting for an explanation.

"Well, it's just that Randy left this morning for Ohio. He's going to train to wrestle."

"Really? That's cool." She grinned.

"He has to stay down there for a month." Trish pouted.

"That's not so cool." Torrie's smile suddenly got flipped upside down.

"No, it's not." Trish was so confused about how she felt. She was excited that Randy was getting this opportunity, but then again, she wished that it was further down the road and not right now.

"Trish!" Stephanie appeared outside. "Telephone."

"I'll take it in my room." She ran through the house and plopped down on her comfy bed. (I am so sleepy!) "Hello?"

"Trish!" Randy smiled. He missed her so much, even though he hadn't been gone for one full day. "I'm in Ohio! I just got a tour of the backstage area and the arena. I have my own locker room! It's so awesome!"

"Sounds great." She said cheerfully before rolling her eyes.

"Yea." He was glad that Trish was so accepting of his dreams.

"Trish! Torrie! Stephanie!" Vince McMahon's voice echoed throughout the house like a wildfire spreading through a forest. "Get down here right now! All of you!"

"Oops, gotta go." Trish said as she ran downstairs, phone in hand. Vince looked outraged as a frightened Torrie and Stephanie stood before him as Trish joined them.

"I found something today that was very interesting." He said in a sign of danger tone. "First of all, let's play a little game called Stephanie spills all about not being pregnant and lying to her friends." He laughed as Stephanie's eyes shot up, knowing that her master plan had backfired. "So, we know that Stephanie's pregnancy was fake, or was it?" He asked as all three heads turned. "I found this." He held a white stick out in his hand that read pregnant on it. "Torrie is this yours?" She shook her head violently no. "Stephanie? Trish?" The reply stayed the same. All three girls denied the pregnancy test being theirs. "One of you girls is pregnant and I'm going to find out who and when I do, there will be hell to pay." Vince slammed the door shut as all three girls stood there in shock. Then they parted ways, each going to their separate rooms. Trish put her phone back on its charger, unaware that Randy had just heard all of Vince's conversation with them.

- - - -

Very short chapter! Sorry. I just had this idea and thought to go with it. Tell me what you think. Who should be pregnant?


	12. The Cover Up

Trish rolled over, awaking from the loud ringing coming from the phone on her nightstand.

"Hello?" She answered it sleepily.

"Trish, hey." Randy grinned on the other end. He had some questions for her and whether she liked it or not, she was going to answer them.

"Hi." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. By the way, I wanted to ask you something." He brought the subject up casually.

"Shoot." She wondered what he had on his mind.

"I overheard Vince's outburst last night. Who's pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" He asked uneasily.

"Randy, what you're trying to ask?"

"Trish, do you know who's pregnant?" Randy sighed. He couldn't go to sleep the previous night after overhearing the conversation.

"Kind of." Trish accidentally blurted out.

"Trish, go on." He said uneasily.

"Well, listen can we talk about this later?" She tried to turn the tables.

"No." Randy said fast.

"Randy, I gotta go." Trish hung up the phone and breathed in deeply as Torrie entered her room.

"Hey Trish. Was that Randy who called?"

"Yea. He heard the conversation with Vince last night."

"Uh-oh." She wore a worried face. "Did he ask about who was pregnant?"

"Yeah, a few times. But, I told him I had to go before I had to answer."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later." Torrie sighed. "I took Vince off of your back for a while."

"How?"

"I called him and told him it was my test he found."

"Tor, thank you so much for covering for me." Trish hugged her friend.

"Who said I was covering for you?"

Here's a very long chapter. I hope you like it. I'll update soon. The next chapter is going to be very JUICY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review. Will update if I get at least 10 reviews. Thanks.


	13. Bye Bye Trish

Friday

"What's up?" John sat down beside Torrie on the bed.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Come on baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I think that maybe I..." She stopped.

"You what?"

"Never mind."

"No, what?"

"Nothing."

"Torrie, please tell me."

"It's just that I think that I might be pregnant." She blurted out as she put her head in her hands.

"Well, have you taken any tests to find out?"

"No, not yet. I'm afraid to."

"You need to though."

"Yea, I know. I'll call and make myself a doctor's appointment first thing Monday."

"Okay. Promise you'll let me know as soon as you find out."

"Alright, I promise."

"I love you Torrie." He kissed her lips gently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stephanie, what am I going to do?" Trish was beginning to panic.

"I don't know. I mean, you told Randy and he said he'd support you and the baby, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is what if we're not ready to be parents? I don't want Randy to give up his dream because of me."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe his dream includes you?"

"Steph," Trish moaned. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Trish," Stephanie imitated her moan. "I'll be at lunch with Paul if you need me."

"Alright." Trish replied as Stephanie left her to ponder with her thoughts. Two hours later, Trish found herself packing her belongings into her car. She scribbled a note to her friends.

_Torrie & Stephanie,_

_Sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I hope you understand why I'm leaving. I have to do this for myself. Please don't try to track me down. I swear that the first chance I get I'll contact you to let you know I'm okay, but I don't know how soon that will be. I love you both like sisters and want to let you know that I wish you the best of luck in the future with your life, dreams, and love. _

_Love, Trish_

She placed the note on the kitchen table before jotting one to Randy. She didn't want to write to him, but he did deserve to know why she was disappearing.

_Randy,_

_Sorry for not saying goodbye. I hope that once you're through reading this letter, you will have understood why I'm doing this. I am going to raise this child by myself. I don't want you to give up your dreams for me. I think this will be the best solution for us all. I'll contact you when I can, but I honestly don't know how soon that will be. I love you with all of my heart and I hope you know that leaving you is tearing me apart. Please don't try to find me. I need some time. When you look at the moon, I'll be looking at the same one. I love you and I always will. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Trish_

She could feel tears wetting her face as they trickled down her cheeks. She drove to Randy's apartment and taped it to the door. He was planning on coming home this weekend to visit and hopefully he'd get the note. She got back into her car and just drove, no specific destination in mind.

Saturday Night

Randy parked his car in his driveway. He was looking forward to being home, in his own house, with his friends, in his own bed. He was digging in his pocket for the keys when he noticed a note taped to the door. He read what Trish had wrote and then slammed his fist into the door.

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself.

000000000000000000000000

"Hey Trish, have you......" Stephanie gasped when she opened Trish's bedroom door. "Torrie!" She screamed as Torrie came pounding up the stairs.

"What?"

"It's Trish, she's gone. Look." She opened the door for Torrie to see as they glanced around the empty bedroom.

"All of her stuff is gone." Torrie said blankly.

"I need some water." Stephanie sighed. She couldn't believe Trish had left. The girls walked into the kitchen and found Trish's note on the refrigerator.

"I guess she really is gone for good." Torrie sighed as Stephanie just rubbed her temples to relieve the headache that was coming on.

0000000000000000000000000

Here's another chapter for yall! Hope you like it! Please review and give me some ideas. I need them badly! Thanx.


	14. A New Life

**The Journey**

**Chapter 14: A New Life**

**September 16, 2004**

Six years later...

"Steph, hey baby." Paul kissed his wife on the cheek as he wiped sweat from his exposed chest. He had just finished working out when Stephanie came home.

"Hey Paul." Stephanie smiled at her handsome husband.

"How was work today?"

"Oh same oh, same oh. I had to meet with daddy and the head writers today." Stephanie told him. She had gotten her degree in business and her father hired her on the creative team, which led to head writer, which eventually led to general manager of Smackdown, a well known wrestling show for her father's business. Paul trained to wrestle and became one of the industry's biggest stars. "How was your day today?"

"Fine. I met Ric for lunch then I came down here and worked out some." He shrugged.

"Oh." Stephanie replied.

"Have you heard anything from Lydia yet?" Paul asked, referring to the worker at the adoption agency that Stephanie and Paul were currently in negotiations with. Three years ago, about a year after they married, they discovered that Stephanie was incapable of having children. So, they had been talking to several adoption agencies since then. They both longed for a child. A child that was their own that they could love and spoil.

"No." Stephanie sighed. Her hopes had gone down quite a bit in the last week or so. The woman who was delivering the baby that they were going to adopt was due any day now. Lydia said that she would call Paul and Stephanie when the mother signed the adoption papers. Due to legal issues, they weren't allowed to be present when she gave birth.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure she'll call soon." Paul tried to boost his wife's smile.

00000000000000000

"John, did you pick up Anthony at playschool?" Torrie asked her husband of two years.

"Yes honey, I did." John rolled his eyes while he scooped his one year old son in his arms.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered this time." She chuckled.

"Tor, there's no need to bring that incident up." John glared playfully at her.

"Whatever." Torrie laughed as he handed Anthony to her. "Hey baby. Are you hungry?" Torrie talked to the infant in baby talk as she spoon-fed him Gerber's strained peas.

"Torrie, don't talk to him in that jibber jabber. He'll grow up to be a queer." John advised.

"John, don't say those words around the baby, you dumbass." Torrie shot back at him.

"Tor, you do know that you just told me not to say queer around Anthony when you just called me a dumbass, right?" John smirked.

"Yes, but I'm trying to teach him to speak the truth." She hit John with a major comeback.

"Shutup Blondie." John snickered.

"Whatever, Mr. Thuganomics." She smiled brightly as he caught her off guard and kissed her lips passionately. As Torrie got into the kiss, she dropped the spoon out of hand and as it hit the floor, splattering food everywhere, baby Anthony just giggled from his highchair.

000000000

"Ms. Stratus, tomorrow morning you have a meeting at ten." Trish's receptionist informed her. Trish had her own modeling agency as well as her own fashion and makeup line. She even had her own magazine called _Weekly Stratusfaction_, which was published once a week. She resided in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Trish smiled at the employee politely as she locked up her office and headed home. She stopped by her sister's house to pick up her five year old son, Joey.

"Mommy!" The little boy ran to the blonde.

"Hi sweets." She hugged him tightly as he climbed in the car. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes mommy."

"Do you have any homework?" She eyed the giggling boy.

"Maybe." He laughed.

Once they got home, Trish changed into her pajamas immediately and Joey sat at his desk in his bedroom to finish his homework. She had a nice home that she purchased about four years ago. It was four stories. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a den, kitchen, dining room, living room, sitting room, game room, computer room, play room, gym, and in the back yard it had a huge swimming pool. It was gorgeous and she couldn't ask for a better house. Joey liked the neighborhood too. There were many kids his age that he could play with.

"Joey, time for bed." Trish tucked her son into bed and kissed his forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight mommy I love you." Joey mumbled, about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight baby, I love you too." She smiled as the child's eyes closed. "Sweet dreams." She shut the door and tiptoed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The next morning, Trish took Joey with her to the grocery store. She was putting juices into the cart when Joey tried to jump up and grab a bottle of Apple Juice on the very top shelf. The bottle crashed to the ground, along with several other bottles, and went rolling down the isle.

"Joey!" Trish scolded the boy.

"Sorry mommy." Joey sighed as Trish went after the runaway juices. She bent down to pick a bottle up just as a young man went to retrieve it too. "Thanks." Trish said. Then she looked up and met the baby blue eyes of her past.

- - - -

**A/N: Sorry that ya'll missed the engagements of the couples, and the birth of Joey, but I wanted to advance the story along a bit. I guess I did. Lol. I'll update soon. Please review. Thanks. **


	15. Blue Eyes of the Past

**The Journey **

**Chapter 15: Blue Eyes of the Past**

**September 17, 2004**

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I love writing this story so far, so I couldn't help but update once again. For those of you who were wondering what happened to Randy, you'll find out in this chapter. I'm sorry that I may have 'fast forwarded' the story too far, but I feel like the story is where it should be right now for my plot. So, keep reviewing. These next couple of chapters should keep you on the edge of your seats.**

"Uh, thank you." Trish quickly grabbed the juice and tried her best to hide her face. 'Dear God please don't let him notice me, please!' Trish prayed to herself silently.

"Mommy, I want cookies!" Joey darted to the cookie isle, leaving Trish behind.

"Excuse me?" The young man who had helped her gather the juice taped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Trish answered, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm sorry, I mistook you to be someone else." The man looked at her funny then shrugged it off.

"Phew, that was close." Trish sighed. Truth was, the man didn't mistake her. It was her alright. And like it or not, it was him. Him being the blue eyes of her past. Him being an ex friend, an ex lover, father to her son. Him being Randy Orton.

When Trish and Joey arrived at the house, Joey thought it would be a good idea to go have a picnic on the beach. So Trish packed up a few sandwiches and chips along with pickles and other snacks with drinks. Joey grabbed his body board and they headed out.

While at the beach, Trish tanned in her light blue bikini while Joey rode the waves. Trish continued to yell at him for going too far out, but somehow he always seemed to go right back over his head. While busy watching Joey, Trish saw some very familiar faces coming her way.

'Shit! I can't let them see me." Trish said to herself. It was Randy and _CINDY SOMERS_?

"Mom! Mom!" Joey screamed for his mother.

"Wha, what?" Trish stuttered, shocked by seeing Cindy with Randy.

"Watch me Mom, I can skim board!" Joey ran on the board as he slid across the beach, half of the board on the water, half on the sand.

"Joey, watch ou..." Trish couldn't finish warning him as he ran smack dab into Randy.

"You okay?" Randy picked up the boy from the sand.

"Yea, thanks." Joey dusted the sand off of his body.

"Joey!" Trish harshly called for him.

"Uh, sorry." Joey apologized, and then ran back to Trish.

"That's okay." Randy snickered, remembering what it was like to be his age.

"Joey, watch where you're going next time." Trish advised.

"You forgot your board." Randy walked up to the little boy. Trish crossed her fingers hoping that her sunglasses would be enough disguise for now.

"Thanks. I was too busy getting yelled at by my mother to remember it." Joey smirked as Randy tried his best not to laugh.

"JOEY TRENT!" Trish shot at him.

"TRISH ANNE!" Joey shot at her. Oh no, he called her name.

"Trish?" Randy looked at the blonde woman and the little boy in a confusing manner.

"Yea, that's my mom's name. Trish Stra..." Trish had by now put her hand firmly over Joey's mouth.

"It was very nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see yah around." Trish smiled then walked away with her hand still covering Joey's mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Trish asked.

"All I did was tell him your name."

"Well don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Trish whispered, although Randy could clearly hear the conversation.

"Okay, fine. I won't do it again." Joey shrugged, not knowing why Trish was making such a big deal out of it all. He grabbed his board and then headed in the water again.

"We need to talk. Now." Randy approached Trish once again.

"Uh, I'm not sure what about. I don't know you. You don't know me." Trish stuttered, hoping to God he didn't know.

"Yeah, you know me and I know you Trish." Randy locked eyes with her as she threw her sunglasses on Joey's towel.

"Fine. Busted. Satisfied?" Trish gave up.

"No. No Trish, I'm not. I want to know why."

"I don't think this is neither the time nor the place to discuss anything." Trish eyed him carefully.

"Well, can we talk somewhere else then?"

"Joey's here." Trish reminded him.

"Can I meet you for dinner tonight?" Randy desperately wanted to talk to her about so many things.

"I don't know."

"Don't you think I at least deserve dinner?"

"Alright, fine."

"I'll meet you at Aubrey's at six."

"Okay." Trish agreed as Randy returned to Cindy and Trish focused her attention on Joey and tanning.

That night...

Trish called her sister to watch Joey so that she could meet Randy for dinner. She wore blue jeans from Abercrombie and a white tank top with tennis shoes. She wore her hair down in curls. Then she headed out to meet the 'blue eyes of her past'.

"Trish, why did you leave?" Randy asked her once they were seated in the restaurant.

"Because I loved you and I didn't want you to give up your dreams for me."

"Don't you see Trish?" Randy sighed. "You were my dreams."

"I had to leave Randy."

"Why did you make it _so hard _for any of us to find you? We didn't even know if you were safe, or the baby for that matter. And how could you keep my child from me for this long?"

"I didn't want to be found because I knew you and Tor and Steph would all try to convince me to come back home. Then you would've given up wrestling. I couldn't let that happen. And I'm sorry for keeping Joey away from you, but I've done really good raising him by myself."

"So what are you saying? That I can't help you raise him or something?"

"No, Randy."

"Trish, do you have any idea how hurt I was when you left a note on my door saying I'm gone. Love, Trish?"

"I'm sorry."

"You broke my heart! I was in love with you! You were my life, Trish! My life!"

"You don't think I felt anything for you? I loved you! Don't you understand that's why I did what I did?"

"Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?" Before Trish could answer, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Trish, meet me at the hospital." Trish's sister's voice was shaky as she spoke.

"Why, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Trish, he was playing basketball with some kids when the ball rolled across the road. He went to get it and...and...he was hit by a car."

"Oh my god!" Trish suddenly felt her entire world closing in on her. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"It's Joey. I have to go to the hospital."

"I'll drive you. He's my son too." And with that, they broke the speed limit to get to the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here's another chapter up! I love writing this story! Please review! Thanks!


	16. Meet Your Daddy

**The Journey **

**Chapter 16: Meet Your Daddy**

**September 18, 2004**

**A/N: Once again, couldn't help but update! Please read and review. Thanks.**

Randy and Trish rushed to the hospital while Trish explained what happened on the way. They arrived at the hospital and ran into the ER.

"Where is he?" Trish darted to her sister.

"He's in surgery." Her sister answered. "I'm going to the chapel to pray." And with that, her sister disappeared down the hallway. A few minutes after that, the doctor approached both Trish and Randy.

"Your son made it through the surgery fine. However, we shouldn't know if the surgery fixed all the damage impacted by the car for at least a few hours." The doctor announced then walked away.

Trish just sat with her head in her hands. Randy watched her helplessly.

"Trish..." Randy started but then just pulled her in for a hug. She welcomed the embrace as she began to cry on his shoulder. "It's alright." He stroked her blonde hair. Soon, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He continued to hold her as she slept soundly. About two hours later, the doctor informed Randy that they could now visit Joey and that he was alright.

"Trish, Trish wake up." Randy slightly shook her.

"What?" She awoke.

"We can see Joey. He's okay." Randy smiled as Trish's face lit up from the news. She stood up and headed to his room, followed by Randy.

"Mommy?" Joey called from the bed upon seeing Trish peek into his room.

"Hey baby." Trish sat down beside his bed. "How yah feelin'?"

"Alright I guess." He shrugged. "I'll never go after a basketball again though." He laughed.

"That's right you won't!" Trish smiled, glad that her little boy was going to be okay after all. "You get your rest and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright Mama." He smiled before closing his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Randy asked as Trish shut the door to the hospital.

"Yeah." Trish nodded. "If you would let me talk to him for a few minutes, then you can see him."

"Really?"

"Yea. After all, he is your son too."

"That's true, but I haven't been a part of his life for five years, Trish."

"I know Randy, but that's not your fault, it's mine."

"Trish..." He began.

"I'll be back in a minute." Trish didn't allow him to finish as she reentered the hospital room. "Joey?" She called as the little boy turned his head.

"Yea mom?"

"Joey, I want you to meet somebody."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

"My dad?"

"Yes, his name is Randy. He's really wanted to see you for a long time. Is that alright?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Joey clapped his hands together. He had wanted to get to know his dad for a long time.

"Okay, I'll send him in." Trish smiled then returned to Randy. "He's excited to see you."

"Trish, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Randy," She rolled her eyes. "Now go in." She gave him a slight push. He walked into the room and took a seat next to Joey's bed.

"Hi Joey." He grinned.

"Hi Dad." Joey liked the way that word rolled off his tongue.

"So, are you hurting or anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Joey laughed a bit. "Dad, where have you been all this time?"

"Trying to find you."

"Didn't mommy help you find me?"

"Uh..." Randy wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "Yea, your mommy helped me." And with that, it suddenly became clear to Randy that it was never impossible to find Trish. It was just hard, but not impossible. He just gave up too soon.

"Dad, what do you do?"

"I wrestle."

"Oh my gosh!" Joey sat in awe at his father. "The legend killer is my dad?"

"Sure is little man."

"Wait until my friends hear this!" Joey smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna leave you to sleep now." Randy ruffled Joey's hair a bit, making him giggle.

"Daddy, are you going to be here when I get out of the hospital?"

"Um...of course. Then we can go hang out together, okay?"

"Okay." He replied as Randy got ready to leave. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too son." Randy almost let a tear escape from his blue orbs. He had waited so long for that moment when he could finally let his son know how much he loved him.

"How did it go?" Trish asked as Randy shut the door behind him.

"Great. He's awesome." Randy smirked. "Thanks Trish."

"For what?"

"Giving me Joey." Trish smiled as she looked into the baby blue eyes that she once couldn't live without. She hugged Randy tightly as Randy welcomed the warm embrace and took in the blonde's scent.

"I love you." Trish accidentally blurted out.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry. That was totally uncalled for."

"No, I don't think it was." Randy captured Trish's lips in a fiery and passionate kiss.

000000000

Here's another chapter up! I hope ya'll like it! Please review! I love writing this story! I promise to update soon if I get a good response.


	17. Going to Boston

**I disclaim.**

"Mmm...Randy stop." Trish pulled away from their fiery kiss. "We can't do this."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Randy, this is all in the past. We can't do this. All we have is a little boy." Trish restrained herself from letting her emotions get in the way.

"Trish...I...I...I love you." Randy gently grasped her by her arms and felt his blue orbs becoming misty. He had just found her and now he felt as if he was going to lose her again.

"Randy..." Trish didn't know what to say to him. "I...Randy!" She threw herself in his arms and began crying.

"Trish, it's alright." Randy held her in his arms. He gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Trish, it's alright."

"Randy, I love you too." She admitted.

"Trish, I want you to come back to St. Louis with me. You and Joey."

"I don't know. I mean, Joey has school and friends here. He's adjusted to life here."

"Can we sit down together and talk to him about it?"

"Um...yeah. That'd be fine."

"If he agrees to move, will you?"

"Yea, of course I will." She smiled as Randy gripped her hand and they slipped into their son's hospital room.

00000

"Mr. and Mrs. Levesque," Lydia, the adoption agent, approached the duo in the waiting room.

"Yes." Stephanie and Paul rose.

"The birth mother just signed the papers. The baby's all yours. You can take her home now. All you need to do is fill out a birth certificate."

"Aw!" Stephanie felt tears watering her eyes.

"Where are the papers at?" Paul asked, not wanting to waste a minute."

"Right here." She handed the papers to Paul and Stephanie and left them to fill them out together.

"Name." Stephanie read aloud.

"It's a girl, so how about Marie?"

"What about Kathrynn Marie?"

"Kathrynn Marie Levesque." Paul enjoyed the way the name rolled off his tongue. "I like it." Stephanie filled out the rest of the papers and then handed them to Lydia.

"I'll go get Miss Kathrynn." Lydia smiled and disappeared down a hallway. She returned carrying a small baby bundled in a pink blanket. "Here she is." Lydia handed the tiny baby over to Stephanie.

"She's perfect." Stephanie awed at the baby. The baby had bright hazel eyes and tan skin.

"Let's get her home now." Paul grinned.

"Actually Paul, I think we should go to Boston. Remember? Randy is doing some research there for my dad and I think that this little one might cheer him up since he isn't so happy about being there."

"You know what Steph? That's an excellent idea."

000000

"John that was Steph. Guess what?" Torrie smiled.

"What?"

"She got a baby girl!" Torrie jumped up and down.

"What'd she name it?"

"Kathrynn Marie Levesque."

"That's cute."

"John I want to see the baby."

"Well, I'll take you over to their house." John rose from the bed and retrieved his car keys.

"Well, they aren't there. Steph thought it'd be a good idea if they went to visit Randy in Boston."

"That should cheer him up."

"Well..." Torrie kissed her husband's lips affectionately.

"No Torrie!" John broke the kiss. He knew exactly what she was up to. "We are not going to Boston. Bottom line."

"Fine." Torrie disappeared and then returned holding Anthony and a small suitcase. "Ant's all packed. Now just to get myself ready." She sat the small child down on the bed and began throwing clothes and shoes into her large suitcase. About thirty minutes later, she was packed and the car was loaded.

"Torrie, I thought I told you no."

"No, you said 'we' weren't going to Boston. Ant and I are going. It's up to you if you go or not." Torrie yanked the keys out of his hand and started the car.

"Fine, fine. You win. Just give me five minutes." He filled a suitcase quickly with clothes, threw it in the trunk, and jumped in the passenger's seat.

0000

**Here's another chapter up! Hope you like it! I'll update soon if I get a good amount of reviews. Any ideas or suggestions, just let me know. Thanks!**


	18. Seeing Her

"Joey, we have to ask you something." Trish sat down on the edge of her son's bed as Randy sat in a nearby chair.

"What?"

"Well, what would you think if we went home with your dad? To St. Louis?" Trish bit her lower lip as she awaited his reply.

"That'd be awesome momma!" He hugged her as Randy grinned.

"Excuse me?" The doctor entered the room. "Mr. Orton, there's some people waiting outside to see you."

"Thanks." Randy wondered who it could be. "Be right back." He told Trish before heading to the front desk and spotting Paul, Stephanie, a baby, John, and Torrie.

"Hi Randy!" Stephanie smiled. "Meet your niece, Kathrynn Marie Levesque."

"Wow! She's so tiny!" He awed at the baby. "Where's Anthony?"

"At the hotel with the nanny." John replied.

"How did you guys get here?"

"We knew you were down here because Vince told us you were doing research for him and we figured you probably weren't too happy about it, so we figured we'd come and visit." Paul answered.

"Oh, how'd you track me down here?"

"Cindy Somers told us." Torrie made a funny face. "I am so sorry Vince made you bring her. If I was on Raw I'd beat her up whether she won the contest or not."

"Thanks Tor." Randy chuckled. "Listen guys, I have to tell you all something."

"Okay Randy what?" They said in unison. Suddenly, a team of doctors and nurses stormed past them and ran into Joey's room.

"I have to go." Randy ran into the room. "Trish, what's going on?"

"I went to get some coffee and all of the sudden everybody came running in."

"We're going to have to apply some anesthetics to stabilize him. His vitals have dropped drastically." A nurse informed them. "You're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

"I'm going to go get some snacks and coffee for us." Randy announced.

"I'm just going to go use the ladies room." She walked through the waiting room and into the bathroom.

"Steph! Did you see that chick?" Torrie nudged her.

"She looked awful familiar." Stephanie whispered back. "Excuse us gentleman, we have to use the restroom." Torrie and Stephanie entered the ladies room and Trish gulped when she saw the reflections appear in the mirror.

"Oh my god!" Torrie squealed.

"Tor, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked as Trish tried to hide her face as she brushed her hair.

"I know you." Torrie pointed to Trish.

"I don't think so. Sorry." Trish rushed out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Wait a second!" Stephanie yelled as she ran after the blonde, Torrie hot on her heels.

"Trish stop!" Torrie grabbed her by the arm.

"Hi Steph. Tor." Trish managed to blurt out.

Here's another brief chapter, but hey, I have big plans for the next chapter. So stick with me. I'll update soon. Continue to read and review.


	19. reconciliation

Journey

Chapter 19:

Reconciliation

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Trish?" Torrie and Stephanie said in unison as the blonde turned to face them.

"Hi guys." Trish managed to show a weak smile.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Torrie stuttered out.

"I live in Boston."

"With who?" Stephanie eyed her suspiciously.

"Um…my son." Trish spilled to them.

"Your son?" Torrie muttered in a quiet voice as Trish nodded her head.

"Why did you let us go on worrying about you for nearly seven years Trish? Would it have been so hard to pick up the damn phone for two seconds to say I'm not dead? Do you know the hell you put us all thru? We were constantly worrying about you! Constantly Trish! And did you even give a damn about us? Probably not. Come on Tor, let's go." Stephanie shot Trish a disgusted look.

"Wait Steph, calm down." Torrie just wanted answers. "At least hear her out."

"Fine." Stephanie crossed her arms across her chest. "Why did you leave us behind?"

"Steph, I never wanted to leave you or Tor. I had to though. I couldn't allow Randy to give up his dreams because of my foolish choices."

"That's all fine and dandy Trish, but that explains nothing as to why you couldn't tell us goodbye instead of write us a letter, or as to why you couldn't call us or at least let us know that you were alive and your baby was fine."

"Steph, I know you probably hate me and you're probably not going to understand this, but I couldn't tell you and Tor goodbye. It killed me to even write the letter. How could I say goodbye to the only people I knew that never turned their backs on me? I knew if I went to say goodbye that I wouldn't be able to leave, that you all would be able to convince me to stay and I just couldn't take that risk. As for not communicating with you, well, I have no excuse for that. I was sure that you would never wanna speak to me again and I didn't feel like wasting your time when you had already moved on with your lives."

"You don't get it Trish." Torrie's soft curls bounced as she shook her head. "We loved you—we still do. All we want is to be a part of your life, like we were back then."

"Says you Torrie." Stephanie spat out as tears filled her hazel eyes.

"What?" Torrie turned to her, rather shocked at her rudeness.

"You have no right to speak for me." Stephanie shot at the Smackdown diva.

"Guys, chill, please?" Trish interfered. "Don't fight because of me."

"Trish, it's not because of you. After you left, things weren't the same between any of us…and eventually we all parted ways. Stephanie and I haven't spoken for around six months. Then Vince called me a few days ago and told me to come to Boston and see Randy and baby Kathrynn."

"She's right Trish, we haven't been the best of friends lately."

"Maybe we should all start over." Trish bit her lip, anticipating their responses.

"I'm down for that." Torrie agreed. "Steph?" Both Torrie and Trish were hoping she'd say yes, but she was the stubborn and most bitter one of the three. It seemed like hours had passed before Stephanie replied.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie smiled as she approached Trish and Torrie.

"Trish." Trish gestured her hand towards the brunette as Torrie did the same.

"Cut the crap Blondies! Come here!" Stephanie laughed as they all embraced in a welcoming hug before leaving the bathroom.

"Trish, Joey's alright. Apparently, he just had an allergic reaction to some medication they gave him." Randy ran to her as she resurfaced from the bathroom.

"Oh thank ga!" Trish sighed. "Can we see him?"

"Yea, the doctors said it was fine." Randy nodded.

"Come with me." Trish instructed Torrie and Stephanie as they entered the hospital room.

"Joey? I want you to meet your Aunt Stephanie and your Aunt Torrie." Trish introduced the duo to her young son.

"Mommy told me a lot about you two." Joey laughed as Stephanie and Torrie hugged the little boy.

"Oh yea, like what?" Stephanie smirked as Torrie eyed Trish suspiciously.

"About the fake baby act Aunt Steph did and about all the flirting that Aunt Torrie and Uncle John did…I'm sure I'll think of something else if you'll stick around." Joey joked as Trish sarcastically laughed.

"Speaking of sticking around…" Torrie smiled brightly as she turned to Trish. "PLEASE!" Torrie pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm going home." Trish smiled. She waited so long for the moment she got to say that.

"Home home?" Stephanie's eyes were full of hope and compassion.

"Yea Steph, home home." Trish smiled as the three women teared up.

"Aw, I love you T." Torrie and Stephanie said in unison as the women embraced in a hug for several minutes as Joey sighed and threw his head against the pillow.

"Excuse me ladies?" Randy popped his head in.

"What?" Trish turned to face him.

"I came to save my boy." Randy smirked. "I must insist such women gushy-ness shall need to be taken out in the hallway."

Randy opened the door as Stephanie and Torrie went out.

"What was that for?" Trish smiled as he smirked at her.

"Because baby, I don't want our son growing up to be a queer." Trish jokingly hit him in the abs as he kissed her forehead.

"Whatever." Trish laughed before leaving, allowing Randy and Joey to have some one—on—one time with one another.

-- -----------------------

Hope ya'll liked this chappy! I hopefully will post a new ch. up this weekend if I get a good response from everyone. Let me know what you all think about it! Please cont. to read and review! Thanks to all of my faithful readers! I don't know what I'd do /wo you!!!


	20. Sneaking Around

_**The Journey**_

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in like…FOREVER…but my computer's been screwed up. So just keep in mind, that I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I will do it the moment I get the chance. Thanks for your patience and please review.

"Mommy can I go outside and play with Anthony?" Joey tugged at his mother's side.

"No sir. You just got out of the hospital, you're going to march your way right up to your room and get some rest." Trish said firmly.

"Come on Trish, let him go. Just for a few minutes." Trish was captivated with his blue eyes and quickly gave in.

"Fine, fifteen minutes tops." Trish caved.

"Thanks daddy." Joey giggled as he ran outside and Randy loved the hearing that word.

"So Ti, I was thinking that maybe…um…"

"Spit it out Rands."

"I was wondering if maybe you and Joey would like to come on the road with me. I can get him a private tutor and you wouldn't have to work."

"I don't know Randy…" She sighed deeply as he gently placed his hand over hers.

"Please?"

"Al…Alright….you win." Trish shrugged as Randy smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He smirked.

"Uh right." Trish said with sarcasm dripping with the comment.

"Was that an insult Stratus?" He stood up from the table.

"What if it was Orton?" Trish stood up as well, coming eye to eye with him as she challenged him.

"That's it…you're going down!" He chased her throughout the house as she ran into her room and tried closing the door, but to no avail as Randy quickly shoved his way in her room.

"Uh-oh." Trish gulped as she tried to run, but was quickly captured by Randy.

"I don't think you're going anywhere Stratus."

"Let me go!" She giggled as he viciously began tickling her. "No no no, stop it!" Trish laughed as she struggled to reach the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it.

"I love you." He randomly admitted.

"What?" Trish's eyes dilated as she spoke with surprise.

"I love you. Never stopped." Randy locked eyes with her.

"Randy…I…um…" Trish was completely speechless as he pulled her in for passionate kiss.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Joey appeared in the room unnoticed by his parents as they continued to share a kiss. He giggled before slipping out of the room and running downstairs.

"What's so funny little guy?" Stephanie and Torrie circled him like vultures.

"Nothing…its just that….nothing." Joey laughed as Stephanie's eyebrow arched up.

"If you tell Aunt Stephy then I will take you to Chuck E. Cheese's." She smiled as a smile plastered the boy's face.

"Ok it's a deal." They shook on it before continuing. "Mommy and Daddy are upstairs in the bedroom."

"Doing what?" Torrie gasped.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Joey sang in his childish voice.

"Kissing!" Torrie and Stephanie quealed before bursting into laughter.

"Hey guys." Randy smirked as he came out the back door as Trish followed, while straightening her shirt.

"What's up?" Trish smiled as they approached Stephanie and Torrie.

"We should be asking you the same." Torrie said under her breath as Stephanie laughed.

"What?" Trish eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing." They said in unison before skipping off to John and Paul.

"What's up with those two?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it can't possibly be good." Trish arched her eyebrow.

"How about let's go freshen up before we eat." Randy whispered in her ear.

"Okay." She grinned mischievously as they slipped back inside and ran up the stairs.

"Think they're going at it again?" Torrie asked.

"Most definitely." Stephanie laughed.

- 00000 - 00000 - 00000

Hope you guys liked it! I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter will most definitely make up for it! As if you didn't already know, of course Stephanie and Torrie are scheming………dun dun dun! lol Anyways, I'll post the next chappy as soon as I can. Don't forget to review! Thanks again!


	21. A Question

A/N: Hey ya'll! SO sorry that I haven't been able to update in like….forever…..i had internet problems! Hopefully that's the end of them though and I can get back to my regular writing schedule. Anywho…I would like to give props to Keira, RKOxLegendkiller, for keeping me motivated when I was ready to throw in the towel. Keep in mind that my writing is a little rusty considering I haven't written since February.

**THE JOURNEY**

**CH 21**

After everyone ate, Trish offered them the guest bedrooms at her house. She conveniently put Stephanie, Paul, Torrie, & John downstairs and Randy in the upstairs one. "I hate to say goodnight, but I have a meeting tomorrow morning so I should probably get some sleep." Trish hugged her best friends before going up the stairs.

Just as she had finished brushing her teeth, she saw John sitting on her bed.

"John, do you need something?" She asked politely.

"Nope…just wanted to talk to you." He replied. "I haven't held an actual conversation with my baby sister in almost six years."

"I know." She sighed as she lowered her head. "I thought I was doing what was best for everyone but instead I just made things worse."

"Aw Trishy." He hugged her. "The important thing is we're all together now. Its just like we were in college…except now we're a little older and have kids."

"True." Trish laughed. "So tell me about this little Anthony."

"Well….Torrie and I got married about 5 months before he was born. It was a small wedding in Venice."

"Weddings depress me John…I said tell me about _Anthony._"

"Right right." He nodded as he appeared to be in deep thought. "Well…He's two years old." He declared as silence swept the room.

"Well thank you John. I'm sure that took a lot of time for you to piece together."

"Hey!" He laughed defensively.

"John! Leave Trish alone!" Torrie yelled from the staircase. "I need you to put Ant to bed!"

"Coming!" He rolled his eyes before leaving Trish to herself. She laughed before changing into her silky pink camisole and matching pants.

"Hey." Randy appeared I her doorway.

"Hey." Trish smiled at him. "Oh…here, these are yours." She handed him a photo album.

"Thanks." He hugged her for her gesture.

"Trish, um…I uh…I've been meaning to ask you something. I was planning on asking you when I found you, but that took a little longer than I expected." He laughed nervously.

"Sure what is it?" Trish asked cautiously.

"Ti, will you marry me?" He asked as he dropped down to one knee and held out a beautiful diamond ring. Trish immediately went bug eyed.

"Randy I don't know what to say." Trish smiled.

"Yes would be a good start." Randy smiled back at her.

"Randy……." Trish bit her lower lip.

000000000 000000000000000 000000000000000 000000000000000

**What will she say! So what did ya'll think of it? As I said, I'm a little rusty, but I hoped it lived up to your critique. Please review! I need the reviews! I'll try to update maybe Friday but no promises. **


	22. An Answer & A Scheme

"Trish, come on, what's your answer. You're not gonna make me wait all day are you?" Randy let out a nervous laugh.

"No, of course not." She smiled. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" With that, he swept her up in his arms.

"This is great! I can't wait to see Joey's face!" Randy grinned as she was pulled into his embrace.

"You can't wait to see his face…wait until you see Steph & Torrie's!" She laughed.

"God, I want to marry you right now." Randy sighed. "I don't wanna wait any longer."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Well we could set a date that they'll all think we're getting married, but really to us it could be somewhat of a "vow renewal" if you will."

"T, that's brilliant."

"I know, right?" She laughed.

"Well let's not waste any time, let's go baby!" Randy threw her over his shoulder as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Now do you really think this plan of yours is really supposed to fool us all?" A voice came from behind them as Trish and Randy exchanged frightened faces.

**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, but I've been swamped with about ten million crises at the same time and my stress level is probably sky high. Anywho, I know this is a very short chapter, but at the moment that's all I have to post…I'm still concocting the plot to this story. I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer, with Trish's answer and all. Well I hope you liked it. Will update as soon as I can. **


	23. Busted

The Journey

Previously…

"Do you really think this little plan of yours is going to fool us all?" A voice said as Randy and Trish exchanged confused looks.

- - - -

"Joey, what are you doing up so late?" Trish asked, trying to change the subject.

"I should be asking you two the same question." The young boy shot back. "That's quite a plan you worked up."

"You're grounded." Trish blurted.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to go inform Aunt Torrie and Aunt Stephanie of your plan."

"You wouldn't." Trish stared at him.

"Oh I would." He smirked as he locked eyes with his mother.

"Ok, what are your terms?" Randy chimed in.

"Condition number one: I don't get grounded."

"Okay done." Randy said.

"Condition number two: you take me along to the wedding in Vegas…I could serve as a witness, plus as your son, I have to be at these things." He stated.

"Deal." Trish claimed as he ran off to his room to get packed.

A few hours later…Trish wrote the girls a note explaining their absences while Randy pulled the car around.

_Steph, Tor, Paul, & John,_

_Randy and I have decided to take Joey up to Cape Cod for the weekend. We should be back on Monday. Help yourself to whatever you want. _

_Love Trish_

She put the note on the refrigerator before getting in the car with Randy and Joey.

"Ready to get married?" Randy smirked at her as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Of course!" She smiled as he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Guys, show some compassion…sensitive eyes here." Joey's voice came from the back as Trish and Randy just laughed at him.

**A/N: Okay, so it's a little short but life has been so hectic lately…its unreal…just today I found out my grandfather that I never knew died…and that I have an aunt currently serving in the army in Iraq…as you can imagine, it wasn't quite the family reunion I had in mind. Well, I totally just went off subject…lol…I'll try to update in a few days or so. The next chapter will be the Vegas Wedding…trust me, its going to be interesting. Don't forget to review! I need em! **


	24. Vegas WeddingAlmost

THE JOURNEY CH24

**A/n: HEY YA'LL! I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE SOONER THAN PLANNED B/C YOU ARE ALL SO SUPPORTIVE! –HUGS!- LOL…ANYWAYS…HERE IT GOES…**

"We are gathered here today to bond Randy and Trish in holy matrimony." The Elvis look-a-like was serving as priest in the quick chapel they found. "If there is any reason these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold their peace." The chapel grew silent for a few moments then suddenly someone burst through the doors.

"I object!" A tall blonde man yelled. Randy and Trish's heads darted towards the interruption…it was none other than Adam Copeland.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trish yelled. Who did he think he was?

"You can't marry Randy!" Adam laughed in their faces.

"Why not?" Randy asked, locking eyes with the wrestler.

"Because Joey isn't your son." He laughed evilly. "He's mine."

"What!" Randy's blue eyes must've dilated ten times.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Trish's voice thundered down at him.

"What's he talking about Trish?" Randy turned to his lover and asked.

"Oh come on Randall, don't be so naïve. You were in Ohio for a month. You couldn't have honestly expected her to wait on you."

"Trish, is that true?" Randy questioned her.

"Of course it isn't." Trish gasped as she looked at her young son. "How could you say such a thing!" Trish slapped Adam as hard as she could.

"Well how about we settle this once and for all." Adam laughed psychotically. "Let's just get a DNA test."

"Fine!" Trish screamed as she stormed out of the chapel holding Joey's hand, with Randy following close behind.

**Okay…so it's a little short but I'm limited on time right now. So the next chapter will be the test results. DUN DUN DUN! Well don't 4get to review----I need em! Lol. Thanx. I'm out! **

**-ki-**


	25. the results

The Journey

Ch 25: The Results

"Ms. Stratus, the results are in." The doctor informed her as they entered the room, Adam smirking in the back and Randy gripping her hand tightly.

"Mr. Copeland, Mr. Orton, are you ready?" The two men nodded as he went on. "Mr. Copeland, you _are _the father." Adam laughed maniacally as Randy threw his head in his hands.

"Randy its not true." Trish grabbed his arm. "You know me. I would never do this to you or Joey."

"No Trish, I thought I knew you." He said as he pushed her away.

"Tests don't lie Trish." Adam laughed.

"How could you do this to me?" Randy yelled.

"Oh come on Orton, did you honestly think she was going to sit at home all day while you ran off to Ohio?"

"Shutup!" Trish slapped him as Randy fled out of the room.

"Randy, wait!" She called after him.

"Trish…" His tried to maintain his anger. "Just leave me alone."

"Randy!" She continued to run after him.

"I mean it Trish, walk away." He said with force in his voice.

"Why? I love you!"

"Because I can not even look at you right now." His voice thundered down at her before he got into his car and sped off. Trish stood there as she watched her entire world collapse around her.

"Stephanie?" It was nearly 2AM, but Trish needed her best friends.

"Trish, honey, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I need you and Tor." Trish cried.

"Okay, I'll come get you." Stephanie said as she hung up the phone and went to get Trish. Once they got home, they went into the guest bedroom Torrie and John were staying in.

"Tor! Tor!" Stephanie nudged her. "TORRIE!"

"Wha…what?" Torrie jumped out of bed. "Trish, why are you crying?"

"Come on, let's go to her room." Stephanie ordered as the three girls went up to Trish's room and collapsed on the bed.

"Okay, we're all ears." Torrie said, allowing Trish to tell her story. When she finished, Stephanie and Torrie were dumbfounded.

"Aw…you poor thing." Stephanie was literally in tears as she hugged her best friend. Maybe becoming a mother had made her softer.

"I don't understand." Trish sobbed quietly. "I never slept with Adam…or anyone else for that matter."

"OMG!" Torrie squealed. "That ass!"

"What?"

"He switched the results!" Torrie stated.

"OMG Tor, that makes sense!" Stephanie laughed as Torrie playfully hit her.

"Randy will never believe that." Trish sighed.

"Well we'll just have to prove it." Torrie said.

"It's time to get dirty, ladies." Stephanie smirked as the two blondes nodded in agreement.

**a/n: here's another ch. hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Will update soon! **

**:-kylie- :**


	26. Its Over

Paul and John were given instructions by their wives to head home to Connecticut and check on Randy, after of course, reporting back to them.

"Okay, so you know what to do, right?" Stephanie quizzed her husband as he strapped their daughter into the car.

"Yes, honey, I know." He rolled his eyes as he answered the question for the third time.

"Alright and drive carefully. I don't want anything happening to my little angel." She said as she kissed Kathrynn's tiny forehead then turned and kissed her husband goodbye.

"Tor, do I have to do this? I mean, Randy's my homedawg…" John sighed.

"JOHN ANTHONY FELIX CE…."

"Fine Fine Fine….Alright, I'll do it." He rolled his eyes as Torrie smiled innocently.

Later that day…

"Okay, so when do we go to threaten him?" Torrie whispered to Stephanie as Trish lay sleeping in her bed…surrounded by Kleenexes.

"Well if we go now we can make it back before T realizes we're gone." Stephanie replied as they got Trish's car keys and drove to Adam's hotel.

Stephanie began beating on the door the moment they arrived.

"Now Steph, it's very important you control your temper here."

"No worries Tor, I'm perfectly calm." Stephanie smiled angelically as the door opened, revealing Adam.

"Torrie, Stephanie, I didn't expect to see you." Adam said as Stephanie shoved her way into his hotel room, Torrie right behind her.

"Uh…come in?" Adam shut the door.

"Cut the shit…we're here for Trish." Stephanie locked eyes with the Canadian.

"She's such a slut, isn't she?" He smirked.

"Listen you disgusting ass!" Stephanie shoved him against the wall. "We know what you did and when we find proof of it, not only will Randy and Trish be together, but they'll be a family." She stated with a forceful voice. "Oh and your sorry ass will go to the slammer."

"Yea!" Torrie chimed in.

"Good luck finding that 'proof'" Adam chuckled.

"You're not that smart, Adam…you made a mistake somewhere and we'll find it." Torrie locked eyes with him.

"In the mean time, stay the hell away from Trish." Stephanie added as the two women left and went back to Trish's just as she awoke.

"Has Randy called?" Trish asked first.

"No, not yet." Torrie lowered her head, hating the situation.

"But he will, he just needs time." Stephanie tried to lift her hopes.

"Where are John, Paul, and the kids?" Trish asked.

"They went home…they thought we needed some time alone with you." Torrie told her.

"You should go. The kids need you. Don't worry about me."

"TRISH ANNE STRATUS!" Stephanie scolded her. "We aren't leaving you."

Don't worry, John and Paul are great with the kids." Torrie reassured her.

"They're at Randy's aren't they?" Trish sighed after the room grew silent.

"Yes, they went to talk to him." Torrie spilled.

"It's really over." Trish sniffled as she began to cry.

- - - - - - -0000

**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CH! WOW…I'M GETTING GREAT UPDATING, HUH? LOL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TRISH AND RANDY? DON'T FORGET ABOUT JOEY! DUN DUN DUN! LOL. REVIEW! I BEGGETH OF YOU! THANX.**

**:kYLiE:**


	27. Getting Somewhere

**THE JOURNEY **

**CHAPTER 27: GETTING SOMEWHERE **

"Randy man, the girls told us what happened." John started as he and Paul entered their friend's house.

"Yea, we're really sorry man." Paul added as they took their seats in the recliners by Randy.

"I should've just stayed away from her." Randy solemnly responded. "She wasn't worth it."

"Randy…you've been best friends since sixth grade. You can't possibly mean that." Paul tried to get through to him.

"No…I mean it." Randy replied, taking a swig of beer. "She tricked me into thinking that I had a son…tricked me into loving him and loving her."

"Come on man, that kid is yours." John grabbed the beer out of his hand and poured the remains down the sink.

"No, he's not. He's Adam's. Tests don't lie."

"Look at that kid Randy!" Paul's voice was beginning to rise. "He doesn't look a damn thing like Adam. He has brown hair and blue eyes! Just like _you!_"

"The DNA test proved that I wasn't his father…I have no idea where he got his features from." Randy calmly stated.

"From you!" John sighed. This was getting ridiculous! "Look, the girls think Adam switched the tests."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's in love with Trish, man." Paul said.

"What? That's insane."

"Look Randy, when you left for Ohio, a lot of guys assumed Trish was free." John explained. "Adam kept bugging her to date him but she kept turning him down and…well he got fed up with her one night and…"

"And what?"

"He tried to kidnap her, but luckily Paul and Steph had just gotten home."

"He's infatuated with her, man." Paul told him.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me this?"

"Well when you got back Trish was gone. Everyone was so focused on finding her I guess it just didn't seem important at the time."

"I can almost bet you one of the reasons she left was to get away from him." John said.

"So tell me more about Steph and Tor's theory." Randy asked. Now they were getting somewhere.

**a/n: I know, it's a very short chapter, but at least we're getting somewhere! Lol. Will update soon! Possibly later tonight. REVIEW….PLZ! thanks!**

**:KyLiE: **


	28. Mission Complete

**The Journey**

**Ch. 28: Mission Complete**

"Well if what you say is true, about this 'infatuation' Adam seems to have for Trish, then I do suppose that this theory is logical." Randy said cautiously.

"Yes! Exactly!" John knew Torrie would be very pleased with him.

Meanwhile…

"Yes! Got it!" Stephanie grinned evilly as she handed the surveillance tape over to Torrie before jumping back into the vent that the two ladies had crawled through.

"This is it, Steph! Randy and Trish are going to be together again!" Torrie flashed her famous smile.

Hours later, the girls found themselves at Randy Orton's doorstep.

"Hey Steph…Tor…what are you doing here?" Randy questioned as he let them in.

"We need to show you something." Torrie announced while pulling a tape out of her purse.

"Hey babe." John approached his wife, puckering up to kiss her.

"Not now." Torrie put a halt to his kiss.

"Hey Steph. I missed you." Paul wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm busy." She said with annoyance as she popped the tape into the VCR. "Watch this."

The tape showed Adam picking up one test tube and replacing it with another one.

"Well Orton?" Stephanie rose. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Yea! What now?" Torrie eyed him.

"OMG…Trish…" Randy grabbed his car keys off of the table before driving off.

"How in the blue hell did you two get that tape?" Paul asked the two women.

"We broke into the hospital." Torrie accidentally blurted out.

"Torrie!" Stephanie elbowed her.

"You did what?" John eyed his blonde beauty. "I can not believe you two."

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Torrie shrugged.

"You two are insane." Paul chuckled.

"Yea, but you love us anyway." Stephanie replied. "Now where's my baby girl at? I missed her to death!"

"She's upstairs in her crib, come on, I'll show you." Paul led her up the staircase.

"I'm proud of you baby!" Torrie laughed as John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." Torrie said as she kissed his lips.

Meanwhile…Randy pulled up to Trish's house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

Trish was standing in the living room. Her hair was thrown up in a sloppy bun and she was in her pajamas. What little makeup she was wearing was smeared from tears. Joey stood in front of her.

"Mama, where's daddy?" Joey tapped his foot impatiently.

"He's…" Trish started. This was going to be hard.

"I knew it!" Joey screamed. "You messed it up again, didn't you!" Trish lowered her head trying to hide the tears. "I hate you!" He ran up the stairs as Trish threw her head in her hands and began to cry. Minutes later, she felt someone pick her up. Her head bolted up to discover Randy's blue orbs.

"Randy, what are you…"

"Sshh." He put a finger to her lips. "I am so sorry." He could feel the tears threatening to fall. "All I can say is that I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mommy." She turned around to discover her son.

"I love you too." Trish smiled for the first time in days. "And you." She turned and Randy captured her lips in a steamy kiss.

**a/n: here's another ch! hope you liked it! **

**Preview: Adam comes around…him and Randy go at it…and somebody gets captured in the crossfire….**

**REVIEW! Thanx.**

**:kYliE:**


	29. Perlious Encounter

The Journey

Ch 29 Perilous Encounter

Trish woke up in Randy's arms. She turned and smiled as he opened his blue orbs.

"Hey babe." Randy kissed her lips lightly.

"Good mornin." She giggled.

"So I was thinkin…" He began. "I think we should have a picnic on the beach today with Joey. He and I can go surfing."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled. This was the way it should be…they were a family.

Meanwhile…

Stephanie and Torrie barged through Adam Copeland's hotel room, leaving the door wide open.

"So how's your little plan coming along?" Adam laughed as they approached him.

"Wonderfully." Torrie shot back at him.

"Is that so?" Adam mocked them.

"Yea, as a matter-of-fact, Randy is in bed with Trish as we speak." Stephanie smirked.

"Now I know that's a lie…Randy would never forgive her for 'cheating' on him."

"Oh but you're forgetting one thing…she didn't cheat on him." Torrie chimed in. "And you're _not _Joey's father."

"You can't prove any of it." He laughed manically.

"That's where you're wrong." Stephanie smiled. "We busted you."

"Enjoy what little time you have left." Torrie and Stephanie smiled as they walked out of the room. Adam ran after them but came abruptly to a halt when their husbands appeared in the doorway.

"You ready babe?" John smiled at Adam's face.

"Yeah, let's go." Torrie answered.

"Goodbye Adam." Paul laughed as he followed Stephanie out of the door.

Back Trish's…

Trish was fixing everything they needed for their picnic. She couldn't wait.

"Hey T!" Randy called for her as he came down the stairs before finding her in the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"I forgot that I left my swim trucks at John's hotel room." He told her. "I'll be back in a few." He said as he kissed her goodbye and grabbed his keys.

Moments later, John, Torrie, Paul, and Stephanie called her on speaker phone.

"Hey Tri! Where's Randy?" Torrie asked her fellow blonde.

"He actually went to your hotel room. We're going to the beach later and he forgot his swim trunks at your hotel."

"No he didn't." John blurted. "We don't even have a pool at our hotel."

"Hmm…" Trish wandered up the stairs and found his blue swim trunks lying on the bed. She came downstairs and told the girls what she had discovered.

"Where did he go?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh shit!" John and Paul said in unison.

"What?" The three girls grew silent.

"We'll be back." With that, the men grabbed John's car keys.

"Where are they going?" Trish asked.

"I don't know." Stephanie was stumped.

"Trish we gotta go." Torrie quickly said as she hung up the phone.

"What?" Stephanie was confused.

"They all went to Adam's." Torrie had put it together.

"We have to stop them." Stephanie and Torrie ran out of the room and got in the car. Stephanie flipped out her phone and speed dialed Trish.

Trish was in the middle of making cookies. "Hey can I call you back?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Well we have a problem."

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"Randy's at Adam's. Maybe if you're closer you can stop him." Stephanie finished as Trish hung up the phone and sped out of the driveway. Minutes later, she found herself at Adams. She ran in and found Adam and Randy going at it. Adam had apparently recruited Christian and Tyson Tomko to assist him…they were fighting John and Paul.

"Randy!" Trish screamed as she tried to pull him off of Adam.

"Stay out of this Trish!" Randy ordered as she continued to try and tear the men apart from each other, but to no avail. Randy had the upper hand, but turned to get Trish out the way when Adam gained the upper hand. Trish started hitting Adam, trying to pull him off of Randy. Then suddenly, Adam elbowed her, causing her to fall backwards into the table, glass shattering everywhere.

"Trish!" Randy held her tightly as her head began bleeding. Stephanie and Torrie burst through the door to see Trish lying in the floor bleeding, their husbands beating the hell out of Capt. Charisma and the problem solver, and Adam standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Call an ambulance!" Randy yelled, causing all four of his friends to stop fighting and focus on the injured Trish.

Moments later, Trish was loaded into an ambulance and Stephanie, Torrie, Paul, and John were following behind them. Randy rode in the ambulance with Trish. As they left, he turned to Adam and threatened him.

"This isn't over."

**a/n: hope you liked it! Although I can bet some of you are angry with me for poor Trish getting hurt…but its all a part of the plan! Lol. Will update soon**

**REVIEW! Plz! **

**:kYliE:**


	30. A Sticky Situation

The Journey

"Mr. Orton?" A nurse approached him in the waiting room.

"Yes?" He rose almost immediately.

"Ms Stratus is doing fine. She took quite a fall, but luckily nothing traumatically serious was injured. She took quite a blow to her head, it'll take a while for it to heal."

"Thank you. Can I see her now?" The nurse nodded and Randy made his way to her room.

"Hey babe." Randy spoke softly as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Hi." Trish turned her head slowly to look at him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, T." He said as he caressed her face.

"It wasn't your fault." Trish hoped he wouldn't beat himself up over it.

"I'll make him pay, I promise." With that, a knock came at her door and Torrie, John, Paul, Stephanie, and Joey entered.

"Hey guys!" Trish smiled brightly as her son hugged her tightly.

"Mom are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Trish assured her ten year old son. (some of you asked what age he was in some of your reviews…he was six a few chappys ago, but I did make him appear to be older regarding the way he talked, so I just aged him. I hope no one minds.)

"When do you get to come home?" He asked his mother.

"Soon." Trish answered as a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over and I need to check Ms. Stratus's vitals." Stephanie, Torrie, Paul and John all hugged her before disappearing down the hallway.

"I love you." Randy kissed her lips. "I'll be here to get you first thing in the morning."

"Okay." Trish grinned as Joey hugged her tightly.

"Bye mom." She watched the two most important boys in her life until they had reached the end of the corridor and were out of sight.

Meanwhile…

"Oh shit!" Adam Copeland screamed.

"What?" Amy Dumas, his girlfriend, appeared behind him.

"We have to get out of here. We have to go on the run."

"What? Why?"

"Here." Adam handed the redhead a folder that was delivered to his room.

"What's this?"

"Just read it." She opened up the package and read:

The plaintiff, Mr. Randy Orton and Ms. Trish Stratus, and the defendant, Mr. Adam Copeland, are to appear in court on August 11th of 2005. Mr. Copeland is charged with the following:

Two Assaults and One Federal Felony

"Oh my god Adam, what the hell did you do to Trish and Randy?"

"Look I was just messing with them." He tried to get his way out of the sticky situation.

"You tried to claim their son as your own!" Amy read on. "And you sent Trish to the hospital!"

"Look Aimes…"

"Don't call me Aimes…get the hell out of my face and the hell out of my life!" With that, the redhead made her way to the door.

"I hope you burn in the hell for the things you've done."

- - - -

**a/n: okay, so it's a really short chappy! But I promise the next one is going to be longer! **

Preview:

"_So now that Adam's going to the slammer and you're all healed, you and Randy can start focusing on the wedding." Stephanie stated as she and Trish sat at the table sipping cappuccinos._

"_Yea, the wedding." Joey giggled._

"_Joey!" Trish elbowed him._

"_I think I'll go down to the beach with dad." He ran out of the room, still in a fit of giggles._

"_What's so funny about the wedding?" Torrie asked as Trish sunk down in her seat._

-------------------

**There's a preview for yall! Hope you like it! The next ch. is going to be very interesting! Anyway…PLZ review! Oh and I strongly encourage all of you to write more Randy/Trish fics! There aren't enough out there! I particularly like "Thru Hate Comes Love" by RKOxlegendkiller and "Only in Your Mind" by Little-Miss-Rachel…so check em out! **


End file.
